


Stay

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: A what if scenario about Tora leaving Narin at 18. He finds himself in Moonbright at Granny's house. Sadly, Poppy is not there but later shows up. How will these two get along?
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 42
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one in between writing my new stories. Hope you all enjoy. Just something cute and light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora meets Granny.

**Chapter 1**

He was barely legal age and when he came to Moonbright, he came for a new start. Narin City had proved to be too much for him and being in a new town would definitely be the new change he needed. In his young mind, he had already seen horrible things and knew that if he stayed in that city, he's only way out was death. So the moment, he had a chance, he grabbed what little he had and got on the train. At first, he didn't know which way to go but from his brief times he had visited, he knew he had to come back. The last time was two years ago with his so called friends. He had helped a young girl who was terribly clumsy. Something about her was just darn adorable and he couldn't help find some interest in her. Despite her young age, he did enjoy the afternoon talking to her. He was already a trouble maker at her age so he definitely didn't want to influence her so he made sure she went along her way before anything else happened that day. However, before she left, she had given him his first taste of strawberry juice which would eventually become his only preference.

When he arrived to his destination, he walked through the square and immediately felt the eyes of the locals. He knew they could tell he wasn't from there. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the women pull their young children in other directions away from him like a plague. He saw the older people whispering back and forth. Instantly, Tora began to regret his decision to come back. He thought that maybe he should have headed further south instead. He walked into the small corner store and bought his juice. He saw the help wanted sign and tried asking but the man quickly turned him away. Tora sighed before he left and kept walking. He hoped that maybe he would be able to find a motel or somewhere decent to stay in. Looking down at himself, he shook his head. Maybe he should have covered his tattoos and then the guy would have at least considered it.

He continued walking in the square and eyed all the locally owned shops. He saw the kids enjoying themselves at the arcade, something he planned to check out later. He passed the beauty salon and felt heads turn his direction. Inside, he smirked knowing he would stay far away from that place. Nothing but gossiping old ladies and lonely wives. He crossed the street when no car came. He turned the corner and found the library. His mind remembered the young girl and wondered if she would be there. Fat chance, he told himself as he continued his way down the street. He saw signs for a motel so he followed that path.

The wind pushed his hair all over his face. He still had some of it colored but he was growing it out. Too lazy to cut it or at least tired of coloring it so he decided that when it long enough to where he wanted, he'd cut that portion out. Turning to his backpack, he fetched out a hat and quickly put it on. He was already onto the next street when he saw an old lady struggling with her groceries. He walked over and picked up the items that had rolled out of her fallen bag. He picked up the bag for her and held it out for her.

The old lady was surprised to see the giant before her. Her surprised face turned into a smile as she took her bag. “Thank you, young man.”

Tora nodded as he looked down to her. “It's no problem.”

She tilted her head. “I don't see too many young folk still as polite as you.” She began to walk and she stumbled a little. Tora caught up to her and grabbed her bags. She smiled again. “Do you mind helping me? I seem to have bought too much this time.”

Tora didn't know what to say to her so he just followed her up the street. They arrived on a small hill and stopped at a little house. Taking a few steps up, Tora noticed the room for rent sign but figured she would already had someone renting or preferred a woman instead of his scary looking self.

The old lady unlocked her door and slid it up. She entered first, leading him to the kitchen. “Thank you so much. You can set the bags on the counter.” She began opening the windows to let the light and air in.

Tora found the counter and set her groceries down. He glanced around and it felt cozy in there. Very much lived in, as in she probably had been living in her house for many years.

She turned to look at him to get a better look at him. She gave him a warm smile. “You don't talk much do you?”

Tora arched an eyebrow as he came to look back at her. He shrugged before saying, “Not unless I have to answer a question.”

She nodded and went over to her refrigerator. “You must be thirsty.”

“It's okay. I have some juice in my pack.” He pocketed his hands and looked out of the kitchen into the living room.

“Then you must be hungry.” She said taking out food containers.

He realized that he was hungry and that he didn't have much to eat before hopping onto the train. He stepped over to her and helped her. “Yes, ma'am.”

She nodded and gestured to the table. “Well go take a seat. I'll make you something. It's the least I can do for your kindness.”

Tora set the containers on the counter and then went to the small table. He took off his backpack and settled down. He noticed that the table gave him better view of the living room. It was small as well and figured that she was the only occupant in the house. He grabbed his juice out of his back pack and poked the straw through the box.

The old lady started her stove and while she began cooking, she put things away. She glanced over to him and smirked. “My granddaughter loves strawberry juice too.” She let out a giggle. She began reminiscing to herself. “So did my son. Those two were two peas in a pod.”

Tora listened to her and wondered if they lived with her or close by. But figured they didn't because if they did, they would have probably helped her with the groceries. He licked his lips as his nose picked up on the beef cooking. His stomach growled louder. Embarrassed, he sipped on his juice harder.

When the food was done, she served him a plate and placed it in front of him. She took a seat across from him and let him enjoy his food. By the looks of it, he was definitely hungry and was glad that she gave him some food. Then a thought came to her mind, she tilted her head. “I know you're not from around here, are you here visiting?”

He was in the middle of chewing when he shook his head. He quickly swallowed and glanced down at his plate. “I just moved here.”

She sat there with her hands together on the table. “No family?”

He shook his head.

She nodded and glanced out the window that they sat by. “Are you good with your hands?”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I used to work as a waiter and a busboy.”

“And what about yard work?” She turned her head back to look at him. Tora nodded as he remembered helping Alice with her small porch in the back of her restaurant. “Good. If you could be so kind to help me out around the house, I can let you stay in a room until you get on your feet.” She hoped that he would take it. Something about him, screamed at her for help.

Tora thought about it and then nodded at her. “I won't cause any trouble. I swear.”

She smiled at him. “I'm sure you won't.” She gave him a nod. “Now, go ahead dear and finish your food.”

He nodded and took his chopsticks into his hands again. As he picked up a slice of beef, he paused and looked at her. “My name is Tora.”

“Nice to meet you. You can call me Granny. Everyone does.” She got up and went about getting her kitchen cleaned up.

After his meal, Tora helped wash his own dish. He took the towel she offered him at the end to wipe his hands. Afterwards, she lead him out to the living room. They walked beyond it and headed down the hallway. Tora had to duck his head as they passed her bedroom and another. “Your room will be down here.” She said to him as they made it to the back of the house. She slid the door open and let him enter first.

He saw it a pretty small room. The bed was even smaller but he would have to deal in the meantime. When he could afford more, he would eventually buy another bed fit for him. She looked around the room and took some items that she had forgotten to remove. “This room used to belong to my son. So if you find stuff that belong to him, you can just send them my way.”

Tora set his backpack on the bed and turned to her. “Thank you.” His eyes fell on the picture frame in her hand. His eyes fell on the figures in the picture and he recognized one of them. “Is that your granddaughter?”

Granny looked down at the frame and smiled. She wiped off the dust and rubbed her finger on the glass. “Yes, my little Poppylan and my son, her father.”

Tora could sense the sadness in her voice. He glanced out the window and saw the back yard. “Do they come back often?”

A sigh escaped her as she looked away from the picture. “Sadly no. My son passed away two years ago. Cancer.”

He turned his head back and looked at her. “And your granddaughter?” He felt a sting in his heart as his mind wondered if something happened to her.

Granny shook her head. “It's been real rough on her so she went to live with her mother in Narin City.” She frowned as she knew that the truth was that her granddaughter had run away. She only told others a lie in order to keep them from asking more.

Tora frowned as he thought he could have seen her in the city. He had missed his chance, he licked his dry lips before saying. “I'm sorry for your lose.”

She nodded. “Thank you.” She took a deep breath before giving him a small smile. “Maybe one day, she'll come for a visit and you can meet her.” She moved to the closet and opened it. “You can put your stuff in here and in the drawers. If you need another blanket, let me know.” She turned to leave so she could give him some time. “All I ask Tora, that if you go out, please don't stay out too late. I'm a very light sleeper.”

Tora nodded as he was too and besides where the fuck would he go. He was new and it would be awhile before he'd make any new friends. After she had left, he sat on the bed and looked out to the backyard. There was a little old play house and knew that must have belonged to Poppylan. Although he knew it would be awhile he'd see her, a smile came to his face. It was one hell of a coincidence that he found his way back here and in her grandmother's house of all places.

***

Before they knew it, two years would pass. Growing into a grandmother and grandson relationship, Tora adjusted to the small town life. He did on occasion had contact with his only friend Quincey but those phone calls were always short and straight to the point. Tora knew he would never go back to the city. If he did, he'd be dead on the spot. Deserting the clan is known as betrayal. So he hoped that he would never see anyone from there.

Granny on the other hand, although she enjoyed Tora's company, she still longed for Poppy's return. She would receive a random postcard from time to time but that too was kept short and straight to the point. Her aging heart remained hopeful and she had come to confide in Tora. He kept her secret and always went along with the lie whenever some townie asked about Poppy. He also held onto hope to see the girl he remembered.

On a gloomy afternoon, Tora walked into Granny's home. He made sure he didn't track in dirt so he left his shoes by the door. Walking in, he passed the living room and into the kitchen where Granny was already setting down plates of food. “Hey Gran.” He washed his dirty and oily hands. 

Granny looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “Oh Tora. Just in time for lunch.” She was always amazed at how quiet he was when he walked into a room. If he wouldn't have spoken first, she was sure to get frightened by seeing him standing there. She was used to loud stomping and laughter coming from her late son and granddaughter but now, this time was different.

“Yeah, thought I'd come before it gets busy at the shop.” He grabbed the dish towel and dried off his hands. He thought about the car he was working on and knew it was ready for pick up by the time he got back.

Granny passed him and patted his shoulder. She grabbed the tea kettle and poured them green tea. “Is that old grump Bernie giving you a hard time again?”

Tora snickered and shook his head as he took his seat at the table. “No, ma'am.” His boss was always grumpy. He thought the man was always like that. Then, he found out that Bernie's wife kept him on a strict diet and cut back on his cigarettes. On his breaks, Tora would smoke and on occasion found the old man standing nearby just getting a whiff.

Granny set the drinks down before taking her seat. “Well if he does, you tell me and I'll let Franny know so she can give him a good knock on the head.” She picked up her chopsticks and began eating her rice bowl.

Tora snickered again at her old lady banter. Leaning forward, he felt some restriction and remembered what it was. He reached into his sweater jacket and fetched out her correspondence. “I picked up your mail on the way up.” He handed it to her.

She put down her chopsticks. “Oh, thank you.” She said wiping her hands on a napkin and then taking the mail from his hands. She set it down on the table. She shuffled through the ads and set aside the bills. Suddenly, in the middle of the ads, she found a card. She grabbed it as saw the cityscape. “It's a postcard. It's from Poppy.” She read the small message. _Hi, Granny. I'm doing okay no need to worry. I'm in Tokyo for the next few days. I'll send you another card when I can. Take care – Poppy._

Tora was already digging into his food. “Oh yeah...where is she this time?” He asked as he knew that the lady in front of him was always left a little heartbroken. When he learned of the postcards, he wondered if someone missed him like she did with Poppy. But that thought never went answered as he didn't allow himself to get emotional by that. He sat across from her still eating as she read the postcard over and over.

“Tokyo.” She spoke as she finally set the postcard aside and put the rest of the mail away. “Hmm.”

He read her body language and felt worried. “Everything okay?”

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. “Yes. I suppose I should be okay that she's alright.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “I know one day, she'll come back.” She glanced out the window and stared at the flower beds she had growing in the yard. “And when she does...maybe if she sees you, she'll remember and be the sweet girl I know that she is.” She turned back to him and smiled. She remembered the day Tora finally told her that he met Poppy when she was just eleven. It warmed her heart to hear it from someone else that her granddaughter was still so sweet and kind.

Tora smirked as he knew the chances of that happening. “I doubt she'll remember me. I wasn't so big.” After work, he had come to find time to work out. Plus, all the heavy lifting he did around the house for her helped get his physique toned. So it was normal for him to have a body like he did.

She giggled and nodded. “So very true.” She continued to eat with him in silence. They enjoyed their quiet lunch and when it over, she got up and took a look at his appearance. “Looks like it's time for a haircut young man.”

Tora looked at her as she put the dishes away. He reached up to his messy hair bun. “I actually like it this way.” He said as all the mistreated hair color was gone and replaced by his dark silky color.

“Any longer you'll start looking like a girl.” She enjoyed teasing him because she knew he didn't like going into town to the beauty salon. Last and only time he did go, the ladies wouldn't stop ogling him.

Tora grinned at her and shook his head. “I promise not to go any longer.” His dimples showed as he helped clear off the table.

Soon enough, he bid her a goodbye before he went back to work. Granny finished off cleaning and decided to do some light reading before dinner. She liked having to cook for someone and didn't care if her neighbors still were weary about Tora. He had proven to be a respectful young man and always helped her when he could even paying for rent and then some.

The afternoon quickly turned to early evening and by then the gloomy weather turned darker. The rain came hard which meant that by nightfall the roads would be very slick. She went about making sure the windows were closed so no water got in. She placed the bucket in the spot that would always drip no matter how many times she got Tora to fix it.

Dinner came and they enjoyed it out at the living room watching television. They always had dinner there once a week so they didn't have to always talk. By the time it came for sleep, they both made sure the house was closed up. The rain had gotten heavier and the wind certainly was loud that it made the floor boards and ceiling panels creak.

It must have been deep in the middle of the night when the sound of the doorbell rung through the house. Immediately both occupants woke up from their slumber. Granny was the first out of bed as she grabbed her house coat and tied it closed around her waist. She turned the light on dim so she could see and shuffled her feet to the door. She heard the doorbell again. “Who could this be?” She got to the door and unlocked it.

Tora had gotten up and stood by the doorway of his room. He listened to Granny moving around the house as he waited for whoever the visitor could be. Last time, it was a neighbor down the block who had his roof cave in and asked for Tora's help.

As Granny slid the door opened, she came face to face with the petite figure. “Poppylan?” Her eyes grew big in shock.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy comes back after so long. Ready to make amends and with a fresh look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments. I hope I don't disappoint with the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Standing out in the rain, Poppy stood in her soaked hoodie and jeans. She looked at her grandmother with sorry eyes. Granny didn't hesitate and pulled her into her embrace. “You've come back.” She ran hand hand down Poppy's head and squeezed her tight.

Poppy hugged her back tightly. She didn't know how much she missed it but she was glad that her grandmother accepted her return. For the first time in a long time, Poppy felt happy.

Granny pulled away and pulled the hoodie away to look at Poppy with a clearer view. She cupped her face and could see those lost little girl eyes. Her heart jumped for joy as well it ached to see her that way. Stepping aside, she took Poppy's hand. “Come in and out of the rain.”

Poppy stood there by her side as Granny locked up for the night. After, she lounged for another hug and began to cry. “I'm-I'm sorry grandmother.”

Granny hugged her back and let her cry. She remembered all the little hugs and it warmed her heart. “Sshh, hush now darling.” Without unwrapping themselves, they walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Poppy continued crying as she held onto her grandmother as her life depended on it. Granny began to tear up as she felt the hurt radiated off Poppy. “Oh my babygirl. It's alright.” She began to rock her gently as she did as a little girl. When she heard Poppy calm down and quiet down, Granny ran a hand down Poppy's hair. “Where did you go?”

“I tried looking for mom.” Poppy laid her head on her shoulder, staring at the television set. “Then I met a boy and we just went from place to place.” She pulled away and looked at her. “I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run away. I just...”

Granny placed her hands on Poppy's face and nodded as she didn't need to know just now. “Sweetheart, it's okay. I was just so worried about you.” She brought Poppy's head closer and kissed her forehead. “What matters now is that you're safe and back now.” They hugged again and sat in the room in silence. Glancing out of the living room, Granny saw Tora appear. She gave him a smile and a nod.

Tora stood there watching them in the dim light. He could only see Poppy's backside and felt worried that something was wrong. But when Granny made eye contact with him and gave him a smile, he knew they would be okay. He nodded to her before turning back to his room. Once inside, he slid his door shut and went back to his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding. Thinking about what he heard it brought him back to when he first arrived. He could relate to what Poppy was feeling at the very moment. Scared and needing a safe place.

His heart skipped a beat as he was glad that she was home now. Although, she probably didn't remember him, he would make effort to befriend her again. He continued to lay there in the dark, listening to the rain until sleep took over. His body definitely needed rest after a long day. He would be up in a few hours so he'd take all the sleep he could.

Back in the living room, Poppy had pulled away from their embrace and stared at her Granny's eyes. “You're not mad at me?”

She give her a small smile. “I could never be mad at you.” Her eyes roamed all over Poppy's face and reached out to her hair. “Look at you. Your hair is different...you pierced your ears?” Her hands fell to the multiple piercings on each ear.

Poppy frowned and looked away. “It's just temporary and some my piercing are fake.” She reach up and took off some of them that she could just slip off. She held them in her hands.

Granny nodded. Looking at Poppy's sad face, she wondered about the boy she mentioned. “You said you met a boy?”

Poppy nodded and wiped her cheek from tear streaks. “Yeah. It was stupid though. We broke up because he cheated on me with some other girl in our friends' group. He turned all of our friends against me. I had nowhere else to go.” She honestly told her grandmother the truth because she was tired of just running from town to town. Poppy made her living off stealing and was not proud of doing that but she had to eat.

“You did the right thing on coming back.” Granny told her as she looked at her and knew that maybe a warm bath would sooth her. “Come on, let's get you settled back into your room.” She stood up and helped Poppy up.

They walked down the hall and came up to Poppy's old room. They were close by Tora's room, when Poppy heard a soft snore. She looked over to her grandmother in confusion. “Gran?”

Patting Poppy's hand, she whispered. “I'm renting the room out. Come on, you'll see in the morning. It's late and I'm sure you want to sleep after a warm bath.” They went to the bathroom and immediately, Granny started the warm water in the bathtub.

Poppy stood by the entrance and glanced back to the door. She frowned as wondered who the stranger occupying her father's old room could be. Turning her attention back to her grandmother, she watched the water filled and couldn't wait to get in. Granny stopped the water just high enough and put in some lavender for relaxation. She also poured some bath salt to sooth the aching muscles and when ready, she gave Poppy towels before disappearing into Poppy's room.

While Poppy took her time in the bathroom, Granny found old clothes that would possibly fit Poppy now. There wasn't much and made mental note to take Poppy out for shopping. Based on her figure, Granny knew Poppy had developed into her body now. Physically, her granddaughter wasn't a little girl anymore.

After her bath, Poppy walked into her room wrapped in the towels. She got dressed and felt comfort when her grandmother tucked her into bed. Not wanting her to go, Poppy asked her to stay. And she did until Poppy was asleep. Returning back to her own bed, Granny fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, Granny went about making breakfast. She had taken a look outside and saw the rain had gone. The day was looking brighter and everything made sense now. She heard foot shuffling and found Tora walking into the area. He went straight for the coffee. He didn't drink it unless he was extremely tired. Sitting in his seat at the table, he drank it before making eye contact with Granny.

Granny read him loud and clear and smirked. “She's sleeping. She always been a hard sleeper.” She said going about making noise.

Tora took another sip of his coffee. “I heard some of it last night.” He wondered what else happened.

Granny nodded as she flipped the bacon in the pan. She thought about their conversation and knew Poppy was still suffering. “My poor girl.”

Tora glanced out the window and felt hopeless. “Is there anything I can do?”

Granny smiled as she knew he was such a good person. “That's kind of you, Tora. I think she just needs rest for right now. When she's ready, she'll come out.” She went about cracking another egg and stirred it as it sizzled in another pan.

Tora nodded as he turned to look at her. His eye caught something at the corner and he turned to see the small curvy figure. “I think she's ready.” He said as he didn't move his eyes away.

Granny turned and saw Poppy standing in the doorway. “Oh, sweetheart I didn't hear you get up.” She grabbed a plate from the table. “Come, take a seat. I'll get you something to eat.”

Poppy stood there looking at the giant at her grandmother's table. Fear quickly entered her body as she just wanted to run but his golden eyes kept her frozen in her spot. Tora cleared his throat and softy said, “Hi.”

Granny went about serving the food that was done cooking. “Poppy this is Tora.” She handed Tora his plate as he gave her another empty plate to fill. She glanced over to her granddaughter and smiled. “He's been renting your father's old room.”

Tora and Poppy continued to look at each other. She was still frozen until she broke eye contact. She looked down at her feet and realized she was just in a long t-shirt. Her cheeks turned pink and soon bolted back to her room. Tora arched an eyebrow as he watched her leave. He had to admit, her dainty figure looked adorable in that over sized shirt. It used to belong to him but he overgrew it within a year. “Guess she wasn't ready after all.” He commented as he began eating.

Granny frowned as she stood in the middle of the room. “Oh dear.” She wondered if maybe something was wrong and Poppy couldn't talk about it in front of Tora. Another thought came and figured that it had something to do with the room that Tora was occupying.

Glancing at his watch, Tora knew it was time to go. He quickly took a few bites of his food. As quickly as he chewed, he finished off his coffee before he got up.“Thanks for breakfast.” He passed her and kissed the top of her head. “See ya Gran.” He walked off to the front door but not before he looked over his shoulder, hoping to get another glimpse at Poppy. She definitely looked different to him hardly recognizable but she was somewhere in there. He left the house and headed to work.

Granny saw him off before she turned to go check on Poppy. She tapped on the door before opening it. “Poppy?” She saw her sitting with her arms around her knees. With her head hung low, Granny went to the bed and sat next to her. “What is it?”

Poppy felt the bed dip and continued to sit there. She was hoping all her dad stuff remained untouched when she got back but knew everything was gone. She still missed her father very much but had finally come to accept his passing. “Nothing. Just...” She looked up at Granny. She thought it was time to pay her respects at her father's resting place. “Can we go see dad today?”

Granny looked at her and nodded. “Of course. I can pack a quick picnic.” She got up and started walking out of the room. Poppy sat there a little longer before she got up. Rummaging through some of her old clothes, she found a pair of stretchy shorts and a animal print tank top. She put them on and did her best to cover her big bosom.

After they left the house, they walked out and made their way to the cemetery. Poppy held onto the picnic basket while her Granny walked along side her. Poppy looked at her and softly asked. “Can we also stop by the beauty salon?”

Granny looked at her and sweetly smiled. “I bet the girls will be happy to see you there.” She said knowing that maybe with a fresh look it will help Poppy's self esteem.

Another twenty minutes went by when they arrived at the cemetery and walked inside. They found the family shrine and her father's headstone. They lit incense and said a prayer before they laid out the picnic. Making sure, to leave a strawberry juice at his grave, Poppy pressed her forehead on the glossy stone. She silently prayed for his forgiveness and for his guidance. After saying another prayer for him, she ate the food that was packed and listened to the soft wind blowing. Feeling at peace, she looked at her grandmother. They didn't speak but they both understood each other.

They must have spent a good two hours at the cemetery until they left for the town square. They walked with their arms linked as Poppy disposed off the lip ring and the rest of her piercings. She wanted a clean slate and needed her rebellious life far from her sight. They passed the auto shop and saw Tora focused on his work. Granny waved to Bernie and Franny as they continued their way to the salon. Poppy glanced back and looked at Tora again. She noticed his neck tattoo. It reminded her of something but she couldn't remember at that moment.

Shortly, they came upon the salon and walked in. Instantly they were surrounded by the owner and visitors. “Poppy!! Look at you my darling girl!” The owner wrapped her arms around the young girl.

Poppy smiled as she let herself be hugged. “Hi Mavis.” She looked around and saw the same regulars that she grew up seeing.

Another beautician came around and took her turn to hug Poppy. “Granny, where have you kept this girl?” She rubbed Poppy's back. “You're nothing but skin and bones.” Poppy softly giggled as she didn't know what to say.

Granny set her stuff down before taking a seat. “Don't you worry about that, I'll have her back to eating her favorite dishes in no time.”

Mavis with the big red hair looked at Poppy and smiled. “So, darling what can I do for you today?”

Poppy bit her lip as she thought where she would start. She twirled a strand of hair in her finger. “I'd like my natural hair color again.”

“I can definitely do that.” Mavis nodded and guided her to a washing station. “Come on, hop on to my chair.” She took Poppy's hand and eyed the old chipped dark nail polish. “Then after, Greta can work your hands.” Greta nodded from her seat as she was working on another regular's manicure.

Poppy took a seat and watched as Mavis covered her in a smock. She had Poppy adjust herself on the seat before beginning the whole process. It didn't take long before they began asking how she was and even asked about her mother. Poppy did her best to not cry but was grateful that Granny answered all the questions. The ladies didn't say anything after that before changing the subject. They were in the middle discussing the latest episode of a juicy cable show when Greta glanced out the window. She arched her eyebrow and smirked. “Ohhh Ma-vis? ...Hunk alert.”

Granny looked to where Greta was looking and saw Tora seating on a bench in the middle of the small park in the center of the square. He was enjoying a drink and smoke, minding his own business. Sitting back and looking at her magazine, she shook her head. Poppy heard it as Mavis was drying off her hair before the second part of her hair transformation began. “Hunk?”

Mavis smiled at Poppy through the mirror. “Poppy surely you know Tora is a most definitely a hunk.” She knew Poppy was young and could see what they were seeing.

“A Greek god if you ask me.” Greta said as she fanned herself with her own hand. The other ladies in there giggled as they all looked out the window.

Granny shook her head again and looked at them like the protective grandmother she was. “Girls, that's not nice to talk about him that way. He's a very sweet boy not a piece of meat or any other reference you call him.”

Greta looked at her and arched an eyebrow. “If I were you, I'd be careful now that Poppy is back.” She glanced over to Poppy as she noticed how grown up the girl was now. There was no doubt in her mind, that a guy like Tora would be after Poppy like a hound.

Granny tried swatting at her. “Oh hush now.” She looked at Poppy who wasn't really paying attention. It did occur to her once that maybe the two would get together but now was not the time. They both were dealing with some hardship so the best thing for them would be a friendship for the time being.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spark between the two of them.

**Chapter 3**

When they were done in the salon, Poppy and Granny hurried home. It was almost time for dinner and Granny wanted to prepare a big meal for the three of them. Feeling refreshed with her new look, Poppy listened to her Granny as she told her how the town was so skeptical of Tora at first. No one would even take a good look at him but after some persuading, Granny helped Tora get the job at Bernie's auto shop. She even said that business went up since it appeared that most customers were the local women. Poppy giggled at the sight seeing the older ladies swooning over a young man. Part of her made her feel sad since Granny said that Tora never took up their offers but wondered if he even looked at the younger girls around town. As far as she knew, there was quite a few girls her age and anyone older would have either left for college or stayed to work in their family businesses.

At home, they quickly busied themselves with making dinner. Poppy had even volunteered to hang up some laundry in the backyard while dinner was still cooking. About thirty minutes into it, Tora had walked in. He was tired as he felt the like the day was never ending. For lunch, he only had a quick bite to eat and only one short break throughout the day. So by the time he got back to the house, he was starving and tired.

Granny heard him enter and without looking, she heard him walk into the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” She said stirring the vegetables.

Tora nodded as he inhaled the sweet scent. He wondered what she was baking besides cooking the vegetables. “I'll just go freshen up.” He set down his bento box on the counter. He walked out of the kitchen and knew that with a shower it would help get the stressful day off his body. He was walking down the hall when he saw the back door slide open. He stopped and saw Poppy coming inside. She carried an empty laundry basket as she looked up to see him as well. He stood up straighter and gave her a soft smile. “Hi again.”

Poppy reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. She quickly looked down and blushed. “Hello.”

He saw her blush and wondered why she was being so shy. She saw her fidgeting with the basket and as it fumbled out of her hands, she moved to get it. At the same time, he stepped forward and caught it for her. Their eyes met and his smile turned into a sly smirk. “Careful, don't want to you trip over your feet again.”

Poppy looked at him as the light turned on in her head. Right before her, his young face flashed in her mind. “It's you.” She could picture his old purple botched hair streaks. He still had his plug earring but the look he was giving her at this moment, was the same. “You're the boy.”

He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Not a boy anymore.” He glanced out to the backyard behind her and saw some of his clothing hanging out to dry. He made mental note to thank her.

Poppy's eyes finally took the time to look him over and saw the protruding muscles from his coveralls. “I'll say.” Her eyes popped out as she realized what she said. Tora heard it and smiled. She pretended to cough and tried recover from her comment. “I mean...”

Before he could say anything, they both heard Granny calling out from the kitchen. “Poppy dear, set up the table.”

Poppy looked away embarrassed before she hurried off. “Yes, Granny.” She shouted back. Poppy was almost in the kitchen when she looked back. He was staring back at her and gave her another smile before he walked into his room. Poppy turned and quickly did what she was told.

Twenty minutes passed by when they all sat the table eating together. They made small talk when Granny remembered she had a message for Tora. “Your friend Quincey called again, Tora.”

Tora quickly looked at her before focusing on his food. “I'll give him a call after dinner.” he glanced over to Poppy who was just picking at her food. He wondered if he was making her nervous because that was the last thing he wanted since this was her home.

Granny smiled as went about talking between bites. “He really seems like a nice young man.” She said hopeful that maybe Tora would introduce his friends in person one day. They were more than welcome in her home.

“Yeah...” Tora nodded as he thought about how Quincey was his true friend. The only one to check up on him despite what had happened in Narin.

Poppy sat in silence as she heard the familiar name. She thought it must have been a mere coincidence but when she glanced over to Tora, her eyes fell on his neck tattoo. Swallowing her food, she stared at Tora's face. “Quincey Balthuman?”

His eyes snapped to her and saw the look on her face. He wondered how she knew since she didn't even meet him the time ago. Giving her a slight nod, he arched his eyebrows. “You know him?”

Poppy continued to look into his eyes. “I met him briefly. Helped me and Jul--” She cut herself off knowing that she did not want to repeat that name ever again. She licked her lips before restating, “He helped us out.”

Curious, Tora looked at her wondering what she possibly got herself into in Narin City if Quincey had to help. But then again, Quincey was always a softy and helped any person out of trouble before things hit the ceiling. “He's always helping. Helped me out too.”

Granny smiled at how their paths kept trying to come together. She was strong believer of faith and things happening for a reason. She picked up her teacup and simply said, “Pay it forward.”

Poppy looked over to her and understood what she meant. She nodded as she sat there thinking how she could repay the generosity. “I'd like to help out Granny.”

“Well how about you start by going back to school?” Granny looked at her granddaughter knowing that there would be a lot of catching up to do. “And when you don't go to school, you can volunteer at the library. Mrs. Richter always looking for help.”

Poppy bit her lip as she thought about school. She didn't want to but knew that her grandmother would have it no other way. Her house rules, so Poppy would obey. “Okay.” She agreed as she also contemplated working at the library. Her joy for reading started there thanks to her father. Granny was pleased that she didn't protest. She finished her food and got up from the table.

Tora watched Granny moving about the kitchen. He waited when she couldn't hear. He shifted his foot and tab against Poppy's foot. “Hey.” He waited until Poppy looked at him before whispering. “Don't rush to get your life restarted. It will take time.”

Poppy watched him as drank his tea before asking, “Is that why you're here?” She whispered back.

“Yeah.” He gave her a smirk before he continued to eat the rest of his food. Poppy looked down at her food before she decided to continue to eat along with him. She thought life would be difficult to restart back in Moonbright. But now that Tora was there to relate, Poppy felt a little better that maybe she could confide him when she would have her moments.

After dinner, they sat in the living room watching the television. Poppy and Tora sat on the couch together and laughed at the stupid scenes of the program. Granny had gone off to bed, knowing that the next morning, they would go register Poppy for school. Comfortably, the two watched the television a little longer before they bid goodnight.

***

It would be another month before Tora and Poppy build a full friendship. They became best friends despite all the rumors around town. Granny always defended them but she secretly hoped their relationship would move faster. She knew Tora was a gentleman and would not disrespect Poppy or her for that matter.

Within the year, Tora only went out once with a persistent girl but something always told him that didn't felt right. He quickly ended before it even started. He was content spending his time with Poppy. As much as he tried to curb his nicotine addiction, he only smoked on his work breaks. Poppy on the other hand, she didn't mind him smoking. While on the run, she had experimented with it. It wasn't her favorite but she accepted Tora's flaw as much as he accept her flaw of eating so much sweets. They came to agree that once a week they would walk to the ice cream parlor and enjoy a sundae together as long as he got to enjoy another cigarette.

In those times they shared dessert, Poppy told him how she came to meet Quincey and the things she saw while running. When they got home, they shared a tight hug that lasted forever. It was then that Tora realized that his feelings for her were more than just a friend. He wanted her as his an equal partner. He knew she was just sixteen while he was twenty-one. But he didn't worry, he figured he'd wait for her.

For Poppy, things were a whirlwind. She longed for Tora and wished that he'd be her boyfriend but her mind constantly broke her heart. She always thought he was just too sweet for his own good. She knew he was very attractive and watched as every available female in town came on to him. But because he ignored them and gave his attention to her, Poppy grew to be envied and hated on. That sort of situation, threw Poppy into her studies. Aware of onlookers at school, the boys stayed away but the girls always whispered things behind her back. Poppy didn't care anymore. She knew foolish things like that weren't nothing compared to her life outside town. She kept mostly to herself with the exception of two friends from art class. The two were envious of her relationship with Tora because no matter what pranks they pulled, he always protected her.

Teasing each other about the silly high school girls, Poppy and Tora enjoyed their time together. Sometimes in the late afternoon or late evenings when she volunteered at the library, he'd visit her. On school nights, he even helped her in math since that was the only thing he was good at. There was a few times, he carried her to bed when she'd fall asleep at the dinner table. By then it was their routine that he'd walk her to school before going to work. He just wanted to spend as much time with her and knew she let him do it as often as he wanted.

By the time the second year came around, Tora was head over heels for her. Anything she needed or asked Granny for, he surprised her with it later in the day. Poppy in returned surprised him for his birthday by bringing Quincey for a day visit. Quincey approved of their relationship despite how many times Tora told him they were just friends. Knowing how stubborn his friend was, Quincey secretly convinced Poppy to give Tora a kiss. She blushed at the thought and figured what could it hurt. So on a day that she got off school early, she found Tora sitting in the center of the square on his break. He was in the middle of his cigarette and finishing off his juice. She didn't even think how she was going to go about it. Simply, she walked straight up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Pulling away, she smirked before she skipped off.

Tora froze when felt her lips on him. His heart stopped for a split second and before he could enjoy it, her lips were gone. He licked his lips as he watched her skip off. His eyes fell on the back of her legs as he began to feel his chest tightened. He rubbed his thumb on the spot her lips touched as he knew he was in big trouble. After that day, a lot of teasing and almost kisses occurred. But nothing would go further since Tora insisted that they'd wait until she was legal. He wanted things to go right and didn't want the town down their backs for all the things they could be doing in public.

When the third year came, Poppy was finally excited for her birthday. Not in the sense that she was eighteen but more that she could now move from being just friends with the one man she laid eyes on. Granny made a small dinner for the three of them and before she went off to bed, she said that no matter how life turned out for them, she was glad that she gave Tora a chance. He had proven himself to be a good man and had her blessing for their union. Although, cool and collected on the outside, Tora thanked her even though was ready to pounce on Poppy. He waited for the right time in the night to take Poppy out.

They got in his car and strolled out of town. He found a nice spot that over looked Moonbright and laid out a blanket out for them sit on. Poppy looked out at the small town and wondered why she was so scared all those years ago. They were seated together with Tora behind her. He tried to calm his breathing, when he finally summed up his thoughts, he leaned into her ear and asked her, “Will you stay with me forever?” Turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled at him. In return, she got a kiss. Sweet and gentle at first but then rough and heated at the end. Nothing went beyond kissing and some light caressing that night. They enjoyed their intimate moment secretly vowing to themselves that this was it. No one would come between them and they would live for one another.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'll be back with more stories.


End file.
